Marriland's Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke(Fanfiction form!)
by ShellosWritesFanfiction
Summary: **This isn't my playthrough, however, it is my writing. I am basing this off of one Pokemon YouTuber's(Marriland!) Nuzlocke(/playlist?list PLgYcvjQqu5W7VhobGMy86Pe7IwbbneumC) Devin, a young boy who has just arrived in Hoenn from America, goes on a glorious adventure of tragedy and joy. He will have tough times, but it will be more then worth it at the end.


There were three Pokemon once, in a lab, under the care of one Professor Birch, of Littleroot Town.

Although they were technically "under the care" of this man, they weren't really cared for. The trio just sat in their Pokeballs all day, cramped up in a little machine in a box under his desk in his tiny house lab. And Professor Birch never even came to see them. He was all wrapped up in his fieldworks of the wilds and grasses of the grand Hoenn region, rich in wild species…even those species that were as various as food…

Then, one day, a boy named Devin P. came from a place called the America region. This was said to be a very large region…_but it didn't have Pokemon!_ Instead, there lurked delectable eats in the plains and forests of America. So, Devin was moving. Little did he know that this would be the time of his life when he set out from Littleroot Town!

Devin was very cramped in the moving truck. His mom was a bit poor, as his dad, DAD NORMAN, had lived in the Hoenn region since he was born and his mother had to work while caring for him. So, she had a tiny, two-seated car in which her belongings she couldn't dear have in the boxes were in the other seat. And so it came to pass that shy Devin had to sit in the truck. Seeing a box in the dim metal monster labeled "VIDEO GAMES" he peeked in the cardboard. Deciding he would wait until home, and then work on his website, he sat down. Devin was an excellent coder, after all.

Hours passed and Devin thought he would be in the bumpy vehicle forever. Finally, the door opened and he saw his mother, with her hair flowing over her shoulders, smiling at him with great pleasure. "Honey, we're moved in!" She called. Devin sprinted into the open door. Inside, everything was neat as usual, Mom's style. There were muscly purple humans and like…hyperactive sloths moving boxes? Devin wondered what these things were. "Devin! Devin!" His mother yelled. He scrambled downstairs, like a Slinky. "I want you to get outside and make some friends!" Devin sighed as he stepped outside to a warm autumn breeze. The trouble was, there was only one other house-two, if the odd lab counted-and a quaint meadow with pretty, sickly-sweet smelling flowers that danced in the light wind. Oh, well. Devin knocked on the door of the next house modestly.

The woman who answered the door was fairly beautiful, with flowing brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a button nose. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. Devin explained that he was new here and wanted to get some new friends. The woman, who told him to call her Mrs. Birch, informed him that her daughter, May Birch, was the same age as him and he might be friends with her. Devin thanked her for the idea and Mrs. Birch allowed him to go upstairs. He walked into the only room upstairs as these were fairly small houses in Littleroot. Rushing in the door, he got knocked down by a girl of about the same demeanor as him "Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you!," May exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She asked. Devin nodded. He asked if May knew what the animals who were moving his stuff in his house were. "Oh," May said, looking surprised. "why, they're Pokemon!" "Like in the VIDEO GAME?!" Devin gaped. "What?" May asked. "Pokemon are real!"

Devin walked outside, still with his mouth miles below. What!? This was…this was just fulfilling his dreams. Having no Idea what to make of it, he walked outside and noticed a meadow with particularly lush grass directly northwest of May Birch's house. Slowly walking up to it, realizing he could get a _Pokemon _ here…He shuddered in anticipation. Walking closer, he heard screams of terror. Adrenaline kicking in, he torpedoed over there and saw a plump, middle-aged man with a huge beard and a spotless white lab coat scrample up to a tree. A Poochyena was creeping up on him, preparing to Bite. He shrieked "Get one of those Pokeballs! Go! Go!" Devin closed his eyes, and curled his hand over one random one. He had played enough Pokemon to know this! Throwing the Ball, a Torchic came out. The Poochyena turned its head and whirled around to face its attacker. The two circled eachother, but Torchic, being faster, darted to it and slashed its fur with its toes: it was done so quickly sand rose in a cloud, blinding the Poochyena for several seconds. It ran away crying after Torchic Scratched it again. "Are you all right?" Devin asked. He nodded. "By the why, who are you, anyway? The response came in a hoarse tone. "Professor Birch o' Littleroot Town. I have to thank you for getting' m' outta that. Come to m' lab tomorrow morn.

Devin woke up alarmingly early; but Birch wanted him to come early, near 6:00a.m: Why should Devin wait? He brushed his teeth, slipped on his running shoes, got dressed, etcetera, until he was ready. Jumping down each step of his staircase, he ran swiftly out the door and through a meadow to the lab he though was deserted. And as he got there, no wonder so. It had overgrown plants, cracked walls, _everything._ Professor Birch must have liked fieldwork. Creeping in the room, Birch heartily grinned. "Welcome, Devin, my man. I need ya to have the Torchic you used earlier. I haven' foun' a use for those poor souls cooped in my lab all day: and I mighty claim you can make good use of a Pokemon. You're ready." Birch tossed the Pokeball and Devin caught it cleanly, in one hand, with no dives or anything. Devin smiled warmly at the Pokeball. "I shall name you Waffles, symbolizing your pure awesomeness." Birch gave Devin five Pokeballs. "Ye see here, me boy, Pokemon are lifelong friends, so go out and catch 'em! I don't reckon _you'll _ need a Pokedex fer what you're doin'." Devin smiled and walked out of the door with a new friend in hand, and plenty more on the way.


End file.
